Taking One Day At A Time
by HP MR FOREVER 0807
Summary: Max goes through a lot, whether it be trying to avoid her best friend's older brother who she's had a crush on since third grade, or dealing with her divorced parents. How will she make it through everything? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

HI! Just some quick things that you need to know: Max is 16, J.J. is 16, and Fang is 17. I'll tell you when i figure out ages for everyone else. I'm also still trying to decide if it Summer or if they're still in school. So, I'll get back to you on that. Well, you better get reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Max P.O.V.

"You _have _to let me stay over tonight." I heard J.J. say from the backseat. "Ew, Max, what is this doing in your truck? I swear, this car is so gross!"

"Hey!" I shouted as I drove down the road. "Don't say that! And it's not just a truck! It's my baby!" I heard J.J. chuckle. "And why do you need to stay over tonight?"

"'Cause my dad has been on my case this whole week and I just need to be away from him for a while." I sighed. She and her dad have been problems for a while now.

"Fine. You can stay over tonight. But, you have to bring your own clothes."

"Okay! Let me just call my mom and get her to bring some." I nodded.

Now, you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, I'm Max. Which is the _only _thing that you'll call me unless you want to be punched in the face. And the wacko I'm talking to is my best friend, J.J. We've been best friends since kinder garden.

I currently live in Arizona. And before you start asking, _Where's your father?_ Let me just tell you that my parents are divorced. I was around 5 when it happened. My life hasn't been the same since. My mom had gotten custody of me, claiming that she could, in her own words, "raise this child far better than that man." I don't exactly understand how that worked out, seeing as I practically raise myself. I get to see my dad every couple of weeks though. It might seem like that's not a lot of time, but hey, at least I get to see him at all.

"Hey Max!" I heard J.J. call out.

I turned my head slightly. "Yeah?"

"I called my mom. She said that she could drop off some stuff." She said. I nodded and pulled into the driveway. We both hopped out of the car and ran inside the house.

"Ah." J.J. sighed happily. "Home sweet home." I snorted.

"You do realize that this isn't your home, right?" I plopped onto the couch as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." I watched as she strolled into my kitchen. She suddenly started cheering.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked when she ran back into the living room.

"You have Double Stuf Oreos!" She screamed and did a little dance.

"And?" She rolled her eyes once more.

"They're the best things on Earth!"

"Oh, don't you mean that chocolate chip cookies are the best things on Earth?" I inquired. She scoffed.

"Puh-lease. Chocolate chip cookies? So lame!" She shouted and began to laugh. I stood up abruptly.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a deadly whisper. I usually don't get so upset over little things like snacks, but you _do not_ mess with chocolate chip cookies. _Ever._

"I said," She slammed the box of Double Stuf Oreos on the coffee table. "That chocolate chip cookies are _lame_."

"Oh, really?"I took a step closer to her. She nodded, looking confident in her answer. "Well then, are chocolate chip cookies lame now?" I grabbed the Oreos box and held it above a trashcan nearby.

"No! Don't do it! Don't hurt my babies!" J.J. shouted as she fell to her knees.

"I won't." Relief showed on her face as I said it. Aww. I'm gonna have to ruin her happy moment. "As long as you say, that chocolate chip cookies are the bomb." She shook her head wildly.

"No!"

"Fine." I smirked and put the box closer to the trashcan.

"Okay, okay! I'll say it!" She screamed. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for those sweet, sweet words. "C-chocol-late chip-p cook-kies are the b-bomb." She stuttered just as the doorbell rang.

"Good job." I said. I threw the box of Oreos at her and she caught it with ease. "I'll get the door. It's probably your mom."

**You like it? It took me a while to write it, so i really hope that you guys like it. **

**What do you like better: Double stuf Oreos or Chocolate chip cookies?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

I strolled on over to the door and opened it. And standing in front of me, was the most gorgeous thing on Earth, Fang Walker. See, I kind of have a small crush on him. Okay, a _big_ crush. It all started in third grade, when I thought that maybe, just maybe, buys didn't have cooties after all. I suddenly saw him in a new light. At first, he was just my best friend's older brother. But then, he was my best friend's older brother that I couldn't keep my eyes off of.

I mean, I'm not boy crazy like a whole lot of girls. But, come on, if you saw him, I think that you would agree that he is _very _good looking. His beautiful olive skin tone, his sleek black hair, and finally, his dark eyes that just make me melt like a Popsicle on the Fourth of July! Oh my God, I'm going crazy; I just quoted The Little Rascals.

"Hey Max." Fang grinned. My breath caught in my throat. Oh gosh.

"H-hi." I stammered. He lifted up a plastic bag.

"I got J.J.'s stuff. My mom couldn't bring it." He rolled his eyes. [Insert swoon] "She just _couldn't _miss Days of Our Lives. Moms, you know?" He laughed. Oh God, he was just so cute.

I pretended to laugh even though I had no idea what he was talking about. My mom wasn't like that. She didn't even watch TV. "Yeah, you know… moms. They're really weird, am I right?" Oh god, I fail so much.

He nodded. "Well, here you go!" He plopped the plastic bag in my arms. "You guys have fun." He smiled at me.

"O-okay." He nodded and started walking back to his car. He opened his car door and turned around.

"See you later, Max!" He called out and waved. I waved back. He got in his car and drove away. I closed the front door and sighed. I am so stupid. He probably thinks I'm some idiot stalker girl.

I walked back into the living room just in time to see J.J. stuffing her face with Oreos. I threw the bag of clothes at her. She looked up and swallowed the remaining Oreos in her mouth.

"What's this?" She asked, gesturing to the bag. I sat next to her on the couch.

"Your clothes."

"Oh, my mom came? I thought Days of Our Lives was on today!" I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued. "Okay, something is up with her. I mean, I know that I'm important, but I didn't know I was important enough to miss Days of Our Lives! Ha! Wait until Fang hears this! He's going to be sooo jealous!" She started to laugh.

"J.J.!" I shouted and she stopped laughing. "It wasn't your mom. It was Fang."

"Oh." She grinned. "Did you guys talk? Did you tell him that you _love_ him?" I blushed beet red. Yeah, she knew that I liked him. She said that she was fine with it as long as we didn't "suck face" in front of her. Yeah, like that'll happen.

"No." I muttered and looked down. I hated talking about it. It made me feel sucky.

"Hey." She poked my arm. I looked up. "I know my brother. He'll come around sometime. I know it."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks J.J." She stood up and yawned.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. You coming?" I nodded. I stood and linked my arm with hers.

"Yeah, let's go." And with that, we both walked upstairs and went to bed.

**AHH! We got to meet Fang! Yay! I think i made him pretty nice. ****  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, this is not an update. I just want to say something.**

**Now, I'm not saying that I don't appreciate all the story alerts and favorite stories, but it makes me kind of upset that I'm getting no reviews! I know that I only have 2 chapters up, but really? I'm trying to make this a good story guys! The least you could do is give me is a review!**

**Also, I can see the story stats, but there are no reviews!**

**So, I just want to say that if I don't start getting reviews, I won't update! I sorry, but reviews are what I look forward to everyday! And when I don't get them, I have no motivation to finish this story.**

**So please, start reviewing. You don't have to write a long paragraph, but you can just say that you like it. Please.**

**-HP MR FOREVER**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! Well, i guess i kind of have to be mean sometimes. I now have more reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I felt really happy and i immediately started writing the new chapter.

Now that that was said, I want to remind you of something that you have to remember this chapter. Remember: J.J. and Max are 16 and Fang is 17, making them a year apart. That's it! So, now you may read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fang P.O.V

I drove back home after dropping off J.J.'s stuff, thinking. What was I thinking about? Well, I was thinking about a special lady. _Who was that special lady?_ You may ask. That lady was Maximum Ride.

I know what you're thinking. Why was I thinking about her when I could be thinking about someone my own age? Well, I don't really know what to tell you. Ever since the first day I met her, I've been attracted to her. I have no idea why, but I just am.

I turned a corner. I met her when I was in first grade, the first day of school. I now realize that she is unnaturally tall for her age, but before, I didn't. So, I asked her if she was in my class. But before she could answer, J.J. had already grabbed her and was dragging her off to her kinder garden class. I don't think I'll ever forgive her for that.

I pulled into my driveway and looked out my window. _Great._ Iggy's here. Now, I'll have to deal with his crazy self. Sigh. I'll have to come inside or else he'll come looking for me.

I got out of my car and started walking towards the house. I could faintly hear people yelling from inside the house. It's probably Iggy and my mom fighting again. They never liked each other.

Once I got inside, I walked into the living room just in time to see Iggy yelling at my mom from the couch.

"For the last time woman, I do not know where the cake went!" I smirked. That could have been true, if he didn't have the crumbs all over his face.

"Don't lie to me little boy-!"

"I'm not a little boy! I'm a fully matured man!" He roared from the couch. My mom looked amused.

"Okay, sure. You tell yourself that." She spun on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. Iggy turned to me, looking almost terrified.

"What did she mean by that?" He shrieked before jumping up from the couch. "You can tell that I'm a guy, right?" I felt my smirk widen as I shrugged.

"I dunno, man." He looked horrified. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He whimpered and let himself sink back into the couch, his head in his hands.

"I've been living a lie. My entire life." He said quietly, staring at the carpet. I let out a laugh.

"Okay, drama king. Well, I'm going to my room. You can come too, but if you're too traumatized, you don't have to." I said, walking to the foot of the stairs. I could hear Iggy get up and follow me.

"Oh, sweetheart?" I heard Mom call out. I stopped going up the stairs. Iggy groaned.

"Yes, Mom?"

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you boys-"Iggy groaned once more. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd appreciate it if you _men_ didn't make too much noise up there. My show is about to come back from commercial and I would like to hear what they're saying."

I chuckled. She was so obsessed with Days of Our lives. "Sure thing, Mom." Iggy and I walked up the rest of the stairs and into my room. The minute we got there, Iggy plopped onto my bed.

"So, how did it go?" I stared at him in confusion as I sat in my desk chair.

"How did what go?" He rolled his eyes.

"The meeting with Max. How did it go?" He answered. My eyebrows shot up.

"Meeting? It wasn't a meeting; we just talked for a couple minutes."

"Oh." He was quiet for a minute. "How did she look?"

"What do you mean, how did she look?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm just asking, how did she look? Did she look cute?" Before I could stop myself, I started to speak.

"Well, she always looks cute. I mean, with her long dirty blonde hair that falls right onto her perfect shoulder. And her big chocolate brown eyes that just look at you in that adorable way." I gasped before covering my mouth with both of my hands. I did not just say that. I couldn't have. Iggy doesn't know about me liking her. And now I basically just told him.

Iggy laughed. "I knew it!" He began to chuckle as he stood up. "Well, I'm going home. You have fun!" He suddenly sang and skipped out of the room. Usually, I would have rolled my eyes and laughed, but right now, I couldn't. I was thinking about what I had said. What I said didn't sound like a person who "liked" someone. That sounded like someone who….

Oh my God. It all made sense now. Everything added up.

I, Fang Walker, was in love with Maximum Ride, my little sister's best friend.

Crap.

**O.M.G. Fang loves Max! AHHH! Awesome, right? **

**If you guys want, you can read this fantastic story called Beside You by kEePtHeHeAt. It's a great story.  
**

**ALSO, you guys should watch these videos by JennaMarbles on YouTube. She is hiarious. But she cusses a lot. If you don't care about that that, watch the following videos if you want to laugh:  
**

**What Girls Do In The Bathroom In The Morning  
**

**What Caffeine Does  
**

**How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To  
**

**When The Face Doesn't work (you need to watch this after you watch How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To)  
**

**And many more after that! Please watch them. I love her so much.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! Now, before you read, i just want get a few things straight.

A reviewer had said that Fang was kind of OOC and that he sounded like his head was in a cloud and he sounded pathetic. I just want to say that i kind of meant for him to sound that way. I wanted it to be dramatic, so that you _knew_ that he was in love. And, i asked some people, and they said that love does make you sound pathetic and girly! So, that's just what i wanted to say.

Anyway, you may read now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Max P.O.V.

"I missed you kid." Dad said, while slurping on his slushie. I smiled. Today was one of the few days that I got to spend with my dad. WE spent the entire morning at the mall, buying me some more clothes. My dad bought me a bunch of new outfits, and I must say, they are _pretty _nice. He knows just what type of clothes that I like. Which is awesome! I was wearing a grey mélange Merino wool jumper (which basically means that it's a wool sweater), a pair of denim shorts, a long shell necklace, and a pair of white Woman's Converse All Star. It was really simple, but I liked it.

We had come back to his gigantic house at lunch and sat on front of the TV, drinking our slushies.

"I missed you too, Dad." I took a sip of my slushie.

"You've been gone for too long!" He exclaimed. "I feel like I don't know who you are!" I laughed.

"Well then, what do you want to know?"

"Um." He thought for a moment. "How's school going?" I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"School's out, Dad!" I giggled. He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll pick another question. Hmm. Well, do you have a boyfriend? You know, just so I can get my shotgun ready." This immediately shut me up. Should I tell him about Fang? Or should I lie and keep it a secret?

"No." I muttered, playing with my straw.

Oh. Do you like any boys?"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"Who is it?" My head shot up abruptly. "Oh come on, you can tell me. I _know_ that you don't tell your mother." I thought. Should I tell him? I tell my dad everything and he hasn't said anything to Mom, so I could trust him, right?"

"Okay," I sighed, quickly making my decision. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that won't tell anyone! And that it stays a secret!"

"I won't tell anybody. I swear." He smiled. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you know J.J.?"

"Yeah, she was that little girl that came over the house all the time. How is she? The last time I saw he, I could lift her up with one hand!"

"She's fine, Dad." I rolled my eyes at his constant changing the subject. "Anyway, she has a brother, and his name is Fang."

"So, you like Fang?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I-"The door slammed open. I stood up quickly, but Dad got up very slowly.

"It's okay, Max. It's just some people that I want you to meet." Huh?

I could hear two people walking over. Before I could say anything, I saw who the two people were. And they were two people that I did not want near my dad.

"Oh, hello sweet heart!" Brigid called over to Dad and she walked over to him, leaving Lissa standing alone. Wait, did she just call him "sweetheart"? Oh God, they can't be together, can they? Oh, that's disgusting! Why would I even think that?

"Max, I would like you to meet my new fiancé, Brigid!" He shouted happily. My jaw dropped as I felt my whole world collapse.

"Fiancé?" I squeaked. He nodded happily.

"Yes! And this is her daughter," He gestured to Lissa. "Lissa!" How can he be so freaking happy when he just ruined everything? My shock suddenly turned into anger. How could he? He promised that it was only going to be us!

"I can't believe you." Was the only thing that I could say.

"What?" Dad asked, confused. I just glared at him and turned around, walking towards the door. I had to get away. I just had to.

"Where are you going?" I could hear him coming closer.

"Home."

"But, but this _is_ your home." Dad said. I could just hear from his voice that he was heartbroken. But I was too. It hurt so much to say that Mom's house was home.

"No, it's not. Home is a place where I could stay with my father. Just him and I. This isn't home." I said, my voice cracking. I stood there for a second, before running through the door, tears stinging my eyes. I ran all the way to the neighborhood park. I ran over to a random bench and sat down. I curled into a little ball and cried.

I was still sobbing when I heard a deep voice ask, "Are you okay?" I looked up and sniffled.

"Fang?"

**Fang to the rescue! Well, did you like it? I brought Brigid and Lissa in! Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! I have a new chapter for you guys! And it has a lot of FAX!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Max P.O.V.

"Hey." Fang said and sat down next to me. We just sat there as I sniffled. After a few moments, Fang turned to me.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice soft. I looked up at him, but quickly put my head back down again. I probably looked terrible. My eyes always got really puffy and red when I cried.

"You wouldn't understand." I shook my head. He really wouldn't. His parents were perfect and happily married. He put his hand on top of mine.

"I'll try to." He said. I looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Okay." I said, my voice sounding so small and fragile. He smiled slightly. "My dad is going to get married."

"Married?" He asked, confused. "To your mom?" I shook my head, more tears filling my eyes.

"He's marrying Brigid, Lissa's mom." I put my head down as a few tears slipped from my eyes. I felt Fang's hand stiffen.

"Lissa?" He asked, his voice steely. I nodded.

"Do you know her?" He nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. We dated through freshman year." I looked up to see him glaring at nothing.

"Oh." I said. Oh God, they dated? Well, that doesn't change anything at all! Did you catch the sarcasm there?

"We broke up that summer. I caught her cheating on me with Dylan Sanders." He said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I just always thought that she was dating him…" I drifted off and turned to see him giving me a small glare.

"Well, she wasn't." I flinched slightly at his harsh tone. _Great. Just great._ All I did was make him angry. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. He suddenly looked at me in regret.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. She just makes me kind of upset sometimes. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything." I smiled.

"It's okay."

"So, your dad is getting married to Lissa's mom?" He asked and I nodded.

"And now I probably just ruined my relationship with my dad forever." I let out a sob. My eyes widened as I felt Fang put his arm around me and pull me closer. Oh my God, he's touching me. He's _touching_ me. All I could feel was tiny tingles all around my body.

"What about your mom?" He asked, trying to change the subject about my dad. "You can talk to your mom, right?" I snorted.

"Oh, please. My mom doesn't even know I'm there half of the time."

"Oh. Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He said and smiled down at me. I nodded, blushing. Man, that smile gets me every time!

"Thanks." I grinned up at him. "So, how are your parents?" His smile fell slightly.

"I don't know. They've been fighting a lot lately, though. I have a feeling that something bad might happen. Like, they'll get a divorce." He said, looking at his shoes.

"What? Come on, your parents can't get divorced! That's crazy!" I exclaimed, hardly able to believe it. His parents _cannot _get divorced. If they get divorced, the world will end. Seriously.

"I don't know….." Fang trailed off as he played with a strand of my hair. Oh God, why does he have to be so amazing? Doesn't he know that if he keeps on acting like this, I'll probably faint from his amazingness?

I looked up at Fang to say something, but I was at a loss of words. Fang was staring at me with his intense eyes. Just staring. I let out a breath as his face got closer to mine. He was staring at my lips. _My lips_. He suddenly realized what he was doing and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling away.

"It's fine." Before I could stop myself, I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. He froze. I pulled back quickly and put my head down. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I blushed like crazy. But, he didn't say anything. He was just sitting there, with his hand on the cheek where I kissed him. Oh my God, I kissed Fang. What was I thinking? I'm crazy! But, it did feel really good. His cheek is _really_ soft. And beautiful. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I kissed him. Maybe-

My thoughts were interrupted by chuckling nearby. I looked up and saw an old couple sitting a few benches away. The woman was chuckling and smiling while that man was nodding his head lightly. They were both looking at us.

Fang looked up just in time to see the old woman point at us and say to her husband. "Oh, now, isn't that sweet, Frank! That was just like us at that age!" She laughed as her husband brought her hand down.

"Ruth, leave them alone. Can't you see that they want to be alone?" 'Ruth' rolled her eyes.

'"Oh, fine." She stood and grabbed Frank's arm, pulling him up too. She waved to us and gave us a wink before they began to walk away.

Fang and I sat in silence for a while. I sighed. This was not how I expected the day to go. At all.

"Well," Fang said, breaking the silence. "I hope things get better between you and your dad, Max." I smiled.

"Thanks. I do too." I said quietly. Fang got up and sighed.

"I should probably get home now. Thanks for the kiss." He grinned and began to jog home. My eyes widened.

"What?" I shouted. But he just turned around and waved.

'Bye Max!" He yelled and jogged away. I stood, frozen. He liked the kiss. I couldn't believe it. But, I could believe something.

If I ever needed to talk to somebody, I was going _straight _to Fang.

**OMG! She kissed him! AHH! And he liked it! **

**Oh, just to tell you: The old people may or may not be in another chapter.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys... I know that i haven't updated for a while, but i was kind of busy. I finally became admin of a Facebook page, so i've been on Facebook a lot. Well, I'm giving you a long chapter, so hope you like it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

It's been a week since I kissed Fang on the cheek in the park. You could say that it helped out current relationship. I mean, I'm still embarrassed to be around him sometimes, but we are definitely getting closer. He even called me once. For no reason! He said that he just wanted to talk to me. I was so shocked, that every five seconds, I was stuttering. Finally, after about an hour of my stuttering and his laughing, he said that he had to go. Thank god. I don't think I could have lasted any longer.

The only thing that sucks is that, the closer we get, the more I like him. Now, you may think, "Well, what's the problem with that?" Well, the problem with that is that every time I see him, I just want to grab his face and make out with him, right in front of everyone. _But, you can't do that_. I reminded myself as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I groaned when I opened up the fridge. The only thing left to eat was eggs.

"Well, I guess this is what I'm eating today." I muttered to myself as I laid the egg tray on the counter. I _really_ needed to get a job. All this "waiting for mom to give me money so I can buy food" talk was cutting it. I don't even know when she's coming home half of the time!

I walked over to the stove and put a pan on it. As I started to make my eggs, I began to think about the dream I had last night. Can you guess who starred in it? Yep, you got it! Fang.

_Fang and I were flying, high up in the clouds, holding hands. He suddenly let go of my hand and swooped down to the right in a big semicircle, ending facing me. Slowly, we climbed upward, until we were almost vertical, flying straight up to the sun._

_While carefully synchronizing our wings-they almost touched- Fang leaned in, gently put one hand behind my neck, and kissed me. It was just as close to heaven as I'll ever get, I guess. I closed my eyes, lost in the flying and kissing and being with the one person in the world I completely, utterly trusted._

I smiled. If only that dream were real. I sat at the table with my finished plate of eggs. I was about to start shoveling eggs into my mouth, when the door slammed open. I quickly stood up and walked over to the door. And standing there was a woman I haven't seen for at least a month.

"Mom?" I asked in shock. She turned to me.

"Oh, hello Maximum. Can you get my bags for me?" She gestured to the cab outside. _Great. _She hasn't even been home for five minutes, and she's already putting me to work. Mom suddenly started sniffing the air. "Oh, you've made food for me! Well, it smells very good. I think I'll eat it while you get my things." She strolled into the kitchen, leaving me standing by the door, pissed.

I could practically feel heat coming off of me. Who does she think she is, coming here and eating my eggs? I let out an angry breath before walking outside to go get her stupid stuff.

After lugging all of Mom's bags into the house, Mom decided that she had to leave, which was perfectly fine with me.

I was currently lying on the couch, watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It was a really awesome movie that I used to watch with my dad all the time.

Dad. I missed him so much. Even after to talking to Fang, I still cry. I cry all the time. But I don't regret what I did and said. He needed to know how I felt. And now he does.

Right when I was about to drown myself in self-pity, the doorbell rang. I groaned. I really didn't want to see any more people today.

I stomped my way over to the door. I opened it to reveal a distraught looking J.J.

"J.J.!" I gasped, concern filling me. J.J. rarely ever cried. "What happened?" I pulled her into a hug. She didn't answer and began to cry softly into my shoulder. Oh man. Something bad must have happened. A million horrifying things went through my head. Did someone die? I let out a small gasp. Have her parents decided to divorce?

I pulled away and looked at her in the eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded slightly. I gave her a smile and gestured for her to sit in the living room.

"So, what happened?" I asked as I sat next to her. She sniffled.

"Well, it's not anything crazy. It's just," She sighed, looking down at her hands. "My parents have been fighting, all the time. And it's over the stupidest things! I just can't take any more fighting!" I nodded. From what I could remember from when I was five, my parents were like that.

"Have you at least tried talking to them?" I asked. She chewed onto her lip.

"A little. But, every time I try to, they always ignore me, or tell me to go up to my room." She grumbled. I thought for a moment. I grinned. I had a perfect solution for this problem.

"You can stay with me!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Until your parents stop fighting, you can stay with me!" I smiled triumphantly at my idea. J.J. grinned.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course!" I shouted. "Plus, my mom probably won't be home for a while, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves!"

"Oh, this is going to be totally awesome!" J.J. yelled and pumped her fist in the air. A thought suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey J.J.?" She looked over at me. "Where's Fang? Does he know that you left?" I asked.

"He went to Iggy's house." She replied. "Why are you worried about him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god, J.J.! He doesn't know that you left! He's gonna think that you've been kidnapped or something!" Her eyes widened.

"I didn't think about that! Should we call him?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I'll call him. You stay here." J.J. smirked. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just think about how happy you two will be together. I'm thinking of an outdoor wedding, what about you?" Her smirk grew wider. I blushed.

"Oh, shut up!" I shoved her. "I'll be right back." I walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up my phone. As I looked for Fang's number, I tried to make sure that I was calm. I did _not_ want to be a stuttering weirdo on the phone with him. I pressed call.

"Max?" His voice sounded tired.

"Hi Fang."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Um. J.J.'s going to stay over at my house for a while."

"Why?"

"I guess your parents have been fighting non-stop for a while."

"Aw, crap. I'm not really in the mood for that…." He trailed off.

"Why don't you just stay over at Iggy's for a while?"

"I can't. He's leaving tonight to go on this big trip with the rest of his family."

"Oh." My heart began to race. Was he thinking what I was thinking?

"Hey Max?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice that he sounded extremely nervous.

"Yeah Fang?"

"Do you uh think that it would be alright if I stayed over at your house for a while? Just 'cause my parents are fighting and all." My heart stopped. Fang wanted to stay at _my_ house? _Well, I guess that it would be alright. It's not like we're going to sleep in the same bed. _No Max! A voice shouted at me in my head. He can't stay over! You can't control yourself around him!

Before I could even stop myself, I was already talking. "Sure! When are you coming?"

"I'll be right over." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"O-okay." Dang it! I stuttered!

"See you soon!" He said happily before hanging up. J.J. immediately ran into the room.

"So, how'd it go? Have you guys already named your first two children? 'Cause I was thinking, that the first one can be named Jennifer Joy (J.J. for short, of course) Supermegafoxyawesomehot Walker! You like it?"

"J.J. can you just be normal for one second?" I screamed. I was losing it. Fang was going to sleep at my house!

"Okay! Man, what did Fang do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. I uh accidently invited him to stay over for a few nights with us." I cringed. J.J. wasn't going to like that.

"You what?"

**Yay! Fang's sleeping over! WOO HOO! I was so tired from writing this chapter, but don't worry, i'm already working on the next one! Sorry if i messed up on the phone call; I've never done that before.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :{D**


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I was going to post yesterday, but i got lazy. Anyway, this chapter was kind of emotional for me. I really hope you like it(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

"There _has_ to be another option, Max!" J.J. yelled frantically. Okay, I was getting tired of this. She has been like this for twenty minutes straight.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why can't he come?"

"Because, I will not have a sleepover with my brother and my best friend!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a sleepover! He's just going to sleep on the couch or something!" I said and she scoffed.

"Yeah right. You probably want him to sleep in the same room with us so you can stare at him while he sleeps!" J.J. yelled then smirked. I gasped as I felt my cheeks redden.

"I have never watched him sleep!" I shrieked. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I still don't want him staying here."

"Well, that's not your decision, is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides, he's already on his way, so you can't stop him." I smirked as she groaned.

"Fine. I don't really care anymore." And with that, she stomped back over to the living room. Oh, she sooo cares.

I opened my mouth to say some sarcastic remark to J.J., when I heard the doorbell ring. I began to feel tingles all around my body. Fang was right outside my door, waiting to come inside. Oh god. Why did I say yes to this again? Oh yeah, 'cause I can't keep my big mouth shut.

I walked silently over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Max." Fang greeted me with a grin. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi." He patted a bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"I brought a couple things of mine."

"Oh, that's great! Here, come inside." I moved over so he could come in. He walked past me.

"Man, it's been so long. I barely even remember what this place looks like." He said while looking around.

"Oh yeah, my mom redecorated a few times." I trailed off as he dropped his bad into a nearby chair.

"Where's J.J.?"

"I'm in here!" She shouted from the living room. "But, don't come in here!"

"Why can't I come in there?" Fang asked, looking curious.

"Because you stink."

"What?" He sniffed his shirt. "I do not stink!" I heard J.J. snort.

"Yeah, you do. Now shut up." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He turned to me. "So, am I going to sleep on the couch or…?"

"The couch, I guess. J.J. and I are just going to sleep in my room." He nodded.

"Cool. Thanks for letting me stay here." I smiled.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you." My eyes widened. I did not just say that. I quickly tried to recover. "Well, I just mean, that you're my best friend's brother and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you because you're cool and sweet and really cute." I gasped and threw my hands over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. I looked up at Fang. He had a tiny pink blush that made him look adorable.

I opened my mouth to apologize when I heard J.J. bust out laughing. _Of course_. She just _had_ to make the situation worse. J.J. turned around to see me glaring at her.

"Oh, I just saw something completely hilarious on TV."

"J.J." I said steely. "The TV isn't on." Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"Oh. I mean, I remembered some funny picture I saw on my computer the other day. Yeah, that's what I was laughing about." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure…." I turned back to Fang. "Well, you can um set up your stuff now, if you wanna." He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll go wash up." And with that, Fang grabbed his bag and went upstairs. I sighed as I watched his retreating figure. He's such an awesome guy. He'll never like me, seeing as I'm….me.

"Why the long face?" J.J. asked when she walked back into the room. I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

"No." She fell into a chair. "It's definitely not nothing. Sit down. Let me be your therapist." She gestured to a chair across from her. I snorted but sat down.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" J.J. asked seriously as she crossed her legs. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You sound like a doctor, not a therapist." I said and she crossed her glared at me.

"Fine. Then, what does a therapist say?" I put my hands up in defense.

"I don't know! I'm not a therapist!" Her glare hardened.

"Well then, don't tell me how to do my job!" She shouted.

"Okay!"

"Good. Now, what seems to be the problem?" I rolled my eyes but answered anyway.

"I think that you already know what the problem is, I'll tell you anyway. It's your brother."

"What's the problem with my brother?" She asked.

"Nothing! That's the problem! There is absolutely nothing wrong with him!"

"Oh, please. You should see him at home. Then, it's like, _everything_ is wrong with him!" J.J. laughed. I sighed. Getting off topic as usual.

"Anyway, I was just thinking that, why would a perfect guy like him, want to date such an imperfect girl like me?" I asked, all my insecurities surfacing. J.J. looked at me in sympathy.

"Max. If a guy really likes you, he should be able to look past all the imperfections. He should like you for you. And I told you, Fang is definitely _not_ perfect." I looked up at her with teary eyes. If there was one thing that always got to me, it was being 'perfect'.

When you're little, your parents always tell you that you're perfect and that everyone with love you. But once you start school and meet other people, you start to question whether or not any of it is true. There are those people that tell you that _no one_ loves you and that you're _not_ perfect and special and all those other things your parents tell you. And then you don't think that you're anything, that you're just a waste of space. I've felt like that for most of my life. And let me tell you, it hurts. A lot.

"Max, I guarantee you; my brother likes you as much as you like him." She put her hand over mine.

"You think so?" I asked, wiping a tiny tear that had fell from my eye. She nodded.

"I can tell. I mean, I think that almost everyone can see it. The way his eyes light up when he sees you, that little blush that's always on his cheeks when he's around you. I know that he likes you. I know him best." I grinned.

"J.J.?"

"Yeah?"

"You are probably the most wonderful person I've ever met." I said, still grinning.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaimed. I laughed. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone already best me to it.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to be now." Fang said as he walked over to the couch in his pajamas. I nodded. As he started to lay himself on the couch, I started to notice something. He was avoiding my eye, like he was trying hide something. My heart stopped as I suddenly realized what happened.

He heard. He had heard the entire conversation.

**Oh snap! He heard everything! AHHH! Yeah, that part with being perfect was kind of emotional. But it's all true. All of it. Anyway, i think that you should REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

HI! So, I took a bunch of you guy's ideas. This chapter is in Fang's Point of View! I also took kEePtHeHeAt's idea too. You'll see it. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fang P.O.V.

I lay on the couch late at night, tossing and turning. I just couldn't get what Max had said out of my head. She liked me. A lot. Just hearing that made me feel as if Christmas had come early. I would have expected J.J. to say something, her being a blabber mouth and all.

Something suddenly dawned on me. How was I going to tell them? They didn't want me to see her. They would kill me when they found out.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. I quickly sat up and looked around. There was a faint light coming from the kitchen. I let out a small yawn as I got up and walked over to the kitchen, my bare feel making the pitter patter sound against the cold hard wood floor. I squinted at the figure bending down to look in the fridge. Dirty blonde hair.

"Max?" My deep voice cut through the silence. Her head quickly turned to me as she stood up straight.

"Fang. I didn't see you there."

"Hey. What are you doing in the kitchen this late at night, young lady?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I got hungry." She shrugged. I smirked.

"So, what? Your hunger woke you up?"

"Yep!" The smile that had appeared on her face as she said it suddenly disappeared. "Fang?" She asked, looking anxious.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. Forget about it." She shook her head.

"Err okay." I watched as Max took a deep breath and stared intently at her at her hands, which were clasped tightly in front of her.

"I know that you were listening in on me and J.J.'s conversation." She said quickly, still staring at her hands. I sucked in her breath. She knew that I had been there.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I feel terrible. I really shouldn't-"

"Fang. Stop." Max commanded and I shut my mouth. "I've been thinking about it, and it's okay. I'm not upset. I know that you don't feel the same way, and I'm alright with that." Wait, what? Did she think that I didn't like her?

"Max-"

"I'm fine, really. Don't apologize, or feel bad." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'll get over it. Nothing will change between us."

"Max, that's not what I was going to-"I was interrupted by her quiet voice.

"Goodnight Fang." She walked past me and was about to run upstairs, when I grabbed her wrist.

"Max, come back. You don't understand." She began to struggle.

"Yes I do, Fang. Now, let me go!"

"No, you _don't_ understand. I _want_ things to change between us." I said, pulling her back. She stopped struggling and looked at me, shocked.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I want things to change between us." I repeated.

"But, that would mean that-"

"I like you, yeah." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" I nodded.

"For a while now." I said and took a step closer to her, making me look directly down at her. "I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Me too." She said quietly. She slowly reached up, and before I could even think, she covered my lips with her small pink ones.

My breath hitched. She was kissing me. Oh my god. As I was silently freaking out in my head, I could faintly feel her lips part with mine.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. Wait, why was she sorry?

"There's no reason to be sorry."

"Well, I thought that you didn't uh kiss back, that you didn't want me to kiss you." Oh.

"I was just surprised, that's all."

"Oh." I suddenly grinned at her.

"But," I lifted her chin do she was looking at me. "I'm willing to try it again." And before I even knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips onto hers. She immediately melted into me, putting her hands in my hair. It was the best thing in the world, kissing Max.

We pulled apart and I laid my forehead on hers.

"So, um, are we together now?" She asked, grinning. I smiled.

"Of course." My smile faltered. "But, we have to keep it a secret. For now."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Max, I don't want to hide this. I want to be able to go out as a couple and have everyone know that we're dating."

"Then, why do we have to hide it?" She asked, confused. I sighed.

"It's my parents. They don't want me seeing you. They think that you'll ruin our family reputation because you're not proper or something."

"That's insane!" Max hissed angrily. I nodded.

"I know. But Max, this doesn't change anything. I want this. This relationship."

"I do too, Fang." She agreed and grinned. "Well, it can't be _that_ hard to keep it a secret. It's just like having a Christmas present." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a good way to look at it." I looked at the clock. "We better get to bed. J.J. might start to wonder where you are." She nodded.

"I guess. Sweet dreams." She pecked me on the cheek before going back upstairs.

I smiled to myself as I lay back down on the couch. I was finally dating the girl of my dreams. Life was good.

**AHHH! THEY'RE DATING! YAY! Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Okay, don't you hate Fang's parents? Anyway, I feel like it was rushed, was it rushed? Tell me in a review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :{D**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had like, no inspiration for anything. I basically had writer's block. But, I'm back! So, read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Max P.O.V.

"Why are you in such a happy mood?" J.J. asked grumpily when I skipped downstairs the next morning, smiling wide.

"No reason." I skipped over to the kitchen table, where she was sitting. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can whip up yourself." She said through a mouthful of Fruity Pebbles. I scrunched up my nose.

"Gross. Well, I guess I'll have Fruity Pebbles." I walked over to the fridge and looked up, where the cabinets were. I opened one of them. Usually, there was cereal there, but today, there wasn't any up there. "Hey J.J.? Where is all the cereal? They were all up her yesterday."

"In my stomach."

"What?" I gasped. "You ate them all?"

"I have a big appetite." She said and shrugged. I groaned.

"I guess I'll have nothing then." I said and sat in the chair opposite of J.J. "So, where's Fang?"

"Why do you care?" She asked, looking confused. Why was she confused? Oh yeah, she doesn't know about "us".

"I just wanted to know if he's here. 'Cause you know, we don't have any food for him."

"Oh. I think he went to work a while ago." She got up and put her dishes in the sink. Huh. I didn't know that Fang had a job.

"He has a job?" I asked. Maybe he could get me a job, seeing as a desperately needed one.

"Oh, yeah! He's been doing it for years."

"Really? What does he do?" I asked eagerly.

"He babysits." She said simply. Wait, what? Was she serious? I couldn't help but start laughing.

"You're kidding!" I giggled. "Fang? Babysitting?" J.J. rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"It's true! I've seen him! And I must say, it's really really sweet." I smiled.

"Hey, do you think that he could get me a job?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I bet he could. I mean, it probably won't be that hard to find someone who needs a babysitter." She shrugged. "Oh my god, Max! You won't believe what I found out!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you find out?" I asked warily. It was probably something stupid, like there's a new kind of Double Stuf Oreos coming out. Who cares about that?

"Well, I went downstairs before Fang woke up. And me, being me, decided that I just _had_ to look through his phone." I snorted.

"You _had_ to?" I smirked.

"Yes! I had to! You know, for safety reasons." I laughed. "Anyway, I was looking though his text messages and I saw a text that he sent to Iggy earlier that night." J.J. explained.

"What did the text say?" I asked. Was it about us? Or was it just some retarded boy stuff?

"Okay, the text said-"She was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Oh, wait."

"J.J.-"

"I'll be done in a minute. I promise." She put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Oh. Hey Isabella! How's it going?"

"J.J.!" I whispered fiercely. She raised her finger.

"Uh huh. Ha! You're so funny! How's your mom? Is she still working at that ridiculous job?"

"J.J.! Hurry up!" I shouted. God, she always did that.

"Oh, sorry Isabella! I couldn't hear what you said. _Some people_ are being _very_ loud and obnoxious. Here, let me go outside." J.J. glared at me lightly as she stood and stomped outside.

I sighed. I didn't even get to hear what the text had said. What Fang had told Iggy. What if it was about us starting to date? If it was, is Iggy the only person he told? What if Fang told a whole bunch of people? Was this all just part of this big set up to make me look like a complete idiot?

I shook my head. _No. Fang would never do that to you._ I thought as I stood up and walked lazily to the living room.

"Just forget about it. There's nothing to worry about." I muttered to myself. "Everything is fine."

"Whew!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw J.J. closing the front door, phone in hand. "That girl can _talk_!" I rolled my eyes.

"You seemed to be happy about it." I grumbled and plopped onto the couch.

"What?" She exclaimed, sitting beside me. "No I wasn't! I was just being polite!" I snorted.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You are super polite." I said sarcastically.

"Oh!" She said, looking like she just remembered something. "Guess what Isabella told me!"

"What?"

"She told me that there is a rumor going around saying that you and Sam Evans are going out!" My jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I know right!" J.J. giggled. "Why would he date you? I mean, no offence or anything, but you have some serious problems, Max! If he wanted to date someone, he should date me! I'm freaking amazing!"

"J.J.! Shut up! This is serious!" I yelled, freaking out. What if Sam hears the rumor and suddenly thinks that he can ask me out? What would I tell him? I can't just say that I'm dating someone, because he'll ask who it is!

"Max. This is so not serious. It's not like you're dating someone." I sighed, running a hand through my long hair. Should I tell her? It _is_ her brother.

"Actually," I said, making my quick decision. "I am dating someone."

"What?" J.J. squealed. "Oh my god, who? Oh! Is it that guy from the ice cream shop? You know, the one who gave you his number? You guy would be cute together, I guess. But, he's kind of ugly. You could do _a lot_ better."

"J.J.! I'm not dating him! I swear." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if it's not the guy from the ice cream shop, then who is it?"

"Umm." I said nervously as I chewed onto my lower lip.

"Max, come one. You can tell me. And I won't say anything bad. Even if he's the biggest dork on the planet. I promise." She smiled.

"Okay, I guess. I'm dating…Fang." The second the words came out, I wanted to shove them back in.

"Fang?" She squeaked before choking on her spit. "As in, my brother Fang?"

"That's the only Fang we know." I said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh my god." I cringed.

"It's not that bad, is it?" J.J. shook her head.

"It's fine, actually. I'm happy." I smiled brightly. "But, you can only get my official approval, on one condition."

"Fine. What is it?" I asked, already knowing that it was going to be something completely stupid.

"You must let me name your children."

**Ha! I feel bad for Max's future children. So, J.J. now knows that they're dating! Yay! But what about this Sam guy? Hmm. **

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys. So, I was thinking, since Ella will be one of the kids that Fang babysits, how about Iggy fall in love with someone else? Huh? HUH?**

**I was thinking Iggy falls in love with J.J. They're both crazy and hilarious. What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My best friend's brother just died :( Anyway, I finally finished! I forgot to tell you guys something! Look down! Please read it! It's important!

Soooo! I don't know if I told you this but, I know that many of you have been reviewing, saying "How come Max and J.J. can be friends, but Max and Fang can't date?" Well, what I was trying to do was say that they can't date because she's not proper, right? So, she and J.J. can be friends because she's not part of the family. If Max and Fang date, they might be together for a long time, making her a part of the family. Which would ruin their reputation. You get it?

By the way, I have decided that Iggy and J.J. are going to date. I mean, Iggy can't date Ella or Nudge because they're the kids Fang is babysitting and Tess isn't going to be part of the story. I think they'll be adorable together!

Anyway, please read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

"I'm home!" I jumped from my spot on the couch. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in her Fang!" J.J. shouted from the floor. I looked down at her. She had a bag of marshmallows lying on her chest, a bottle of chocolate syrup clasped in her hand, and Jolly Ranchers stuck in her hand. She had gone for a "snack run" earlier, so she had basically gotten a whole bunch of junk food. Fatty.

"Hey." Fang said, coming into the room. My eyes widened slightly. He was a complete mess. Part of his shirt was ripped, he had a piece of meat to his forehead, and the rest, well, it was just _really_ bad.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Work."

"Oh. So, the kids are bad?" I raised both eyebrows. If the kids were like monsters, I don't know if I'd want to babysit them. I don't want to come home looking like I just went through war, like Fang.

"What?" His head snapped towards me.

"J.J. told me about your job." I said flatly.

"Oh. Well, yeah. They can be good sometimes, but today they were just insane." He sighed as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"That sounds fun! Not." I grinned. "Hey Fang?"

"Yes Max?"

"Do you think that you could get me a job in babysitting?" I asked and began to pout for effect. He smirked.

"What am I going to get out of it?"

"No idea. You'll have to wait and see." I shrugged. Fang laughed.

"Oh, okay. Sure. I can get you a job." He said and looked up in thought. "You know, I could get you a job tomorrow." I gasped.

"Really?" I squealed. Now, I usually don't squeal, but this was amazing and very squeal worthy.

"Yeah!" He nodded. "I'm going over there tomorrow, so you can just come with me. Just for practice." He said and shrugged as if this wasn't a big deal. Think again. This was probably the _biggest_ deal. _Ever._

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted as I tackled Fang into a hug and began to kiss his whole face like crazy.

"You're welcome. But, um, Max-" He looked pointedly at J.J., who was trying to lick her nose. Weirdo.

"She already knows." I said, referring to us dating. He raised an eyebrow.

"She knows?"

"Yeah! I told her!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, she told me." J.J. spoke up. "And I really don't care."

"She's just upset that no one wants to date her." I smirked. Fang laughed as I laid my head on his chest.

"What?" She roared and jumped up from the floor.

"You heard me." I smirked as I snuggled my face into Fang's chest. God, he smells so good. Like an angel. A hot, sweet, and great smelling angel.

"That is so not true! Everyone wants to date me!" She yelled, stomping her foot. I snorted.

"Oh, really? Then, why isn't anyone dating you now?" J.J. rolled her eyes.

"_Because,_ they can't handle all this awesomeness." She gestured to her body. "Duh."

"Yeah, okay J.J." The doorbell rang. "Oh, I'll-"

"I'll get it!" J.J. sprinted to the door before I could even move. I heard the door open.

"Hey Igster!" Oh, so Iggy was here. _Great. _Now we have two crazy people in my house.

"Hi J.J.!"

"Hey dudes! The Igster is here!" J.J. shouted, coming into view with Iggy. He waved.

"Hi Fangy Poo! Hey there Maxie!" He suddenly started to look uncomfortable. "Um, guys, am I interrupting something?" He said, staring at Fang and I.

"Sorry." I muttered before climbing off of Fang. Iggy grinned.

"Thanks. You guys hungry? I brought snacks!" He opened his backpack, which he had brought with him. I laughed lightly at J.J. He eyes were as big as saucers while she watched Iggy start take chips and candy out of his bag.

"No thanks Ig. Not really hungry." Fang said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me too."

"Fine. The candy doesn't want you either." He huffed.

"You gut any gunny bears?" J.J. asked. He nodded.

"Duh! I'm not crazy! Everyone knows that you can't bring snacks if you don't have any gummy bears!" He scoffed.

"You're awesome!" She exclaimed and they both sat on the floor.

"I know right?" And with that, they both began to stuff their faces with gummy bears.

"They're so good! Where did you get them?" J.J. moaned, chewing noisily.

"No idea. My mom bought them for me."

"Your mother is a genius."

"I know. That's why she gave birth to me."

"Touché." I snorted. They were so freakishly perfect for each other.

I stood and began to walk toward the kitchen. I could faintly hear Fang get up and follow me.

"They are a piece of work." Fang chuckled. I smirked.

"Of course they are. Of all the best friends in the world, we have to get the insane ones." I said and laughed. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Fang? Did you hear about the rumor that's been going around?" I asked hesitantly. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"No, I haven't." He said, picking up an apple. Dang it. "What's it about?"

"Um. Well, it's about me. And Sam Evans."

"Sam Evan?"

"Uh huh. Apparently, we're dating." I sighed. I _really_ hope that he doesn't get upset or anything.

"You and Sam Evans. Dating?"

"Yep." We stood in silence for a moment until Fang began to talk.

"That's great!" My jaw dropped.

"What?"

"It's good!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me why it's so good?"

"Think about it: If everyone thinks that you two are dating, no one will ever think that _we're_ dating. Which will make it easier to keep our relationship a secret."

"I never thought of that." I said and smirked. "Good plan. I also never knew that you could be such an evil genius." He grinned.

"I try." A thought struck my head.

"But Fang, what if Sam thinks that I like him and asks me out? What do I say?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Hm. Tell him that you're not ready for a relationship." He said simply. I smiled as I walked towards Fang.

"You mister," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are a mastermind. I grinned up at him. He grinned back.

"I know." He said before pressing his lips against mine. I kissed back, my eyes fluttering closed. I felt Fang pull me closer, squeezing us together. All was well, until….

"DUDE!" Fang and I pulled apart. I could feel my face flush. Fang is probably the only boy I've kissed more than once.

"Man, if this is what I get for being a genius, I'll be smart every day." He smirked down at me. I giggled slightly as I blushed.

"Shut up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where we saw a _very_ strange sight.

It was Iggy and J.J., lying down on the floor beside each other, covered in peanut butter and pretzels. They were both laughing hysterically.

"What happened in here?" I shrieked. The entire living room was a mess. How did they have time to do it? It's only been like, eight minutes.

"Is that a pickle dipped in grape jelly?" Fang asked them, looking disgusted. Iggy and J.J. suddenly looked serious.

"Y.O.L.O.!"

**You like it? Did you like all the J.J. and Iggy parts? They're so funny together! I love them!**

**I think I did really good on this chapter, what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. I've been putting it off to the side for the longest time. Anyway, here it is! Oh and, I have something to tell you guys. Okay, so, after writing this entire chapter, i realized something and i just want to tell you before anuy of you get confused or anything. Now, this story is slowly coming to a close. As the story gets closer to the end, more people will start to know that Max and Fang are dating. That's it.

WARNING! FLUFFINESS AHEAD! BEWARE!(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" I asked Fang nervously as we walked up to the Martinez house. I was_ terrified_. Would I be good at babysitting? Would the kids hate me? _Oh god_. I thought as we walked up the steps. _I think I'm going to be sick._

"Of course they will! I mean, Ella and Nudge will just be excited that you're a girl and they can talk to you about clothes, make up, and other girly stuff. Gazzy still thinks that girls have cooties, so he won't bother you too much. And Angel, well, Angel loves everyone." Fang smiled. He makes it seem like it's the easiest thing in the world. Which it is most definitely not.

"If you say so." We walked up to the door. "And by the way, I _do not _talk about clothes and make up. I'm not girly." I glared at him.

"Just go with it." He kissed my temple before ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it Mom!" I heard a boy yell from the inside. A minute later, the door opened.

"Hi Fang!" It was a boy around eight years old. He was probably the most adorable eight year old I've ever seen. He had blond spiky hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey Gazzy. How's it going?" Fang greeted him.

"It's been going fine." He suddenly froze when he realized that I was standing next to Fang. "Who's she?"

"This is Max! My girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile. I still couldn't get over that I was Fang's _girlfriend_. "She's going to help out today."

"Oh." Gazzy said before sprinting back inside the house.

"Let's just go inside." Fang chuckled and pulled me into the house.

"Fang? Is that you, dear?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"Yeah, I'm in here Val!" He called back to her.

"Dear?" I whispered, my eyebrows raised.

"I'm like a second son to her." He said and shrugged. I nodded as he led me into what I was pretty sure was the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Fang." A woman said and looked up at us. I could easily tell that she was at in her late thirties. She had big brown welcoming eyes and her light hair was in a tight bun. She was in a business suit and wearing black heels. She basically looked very... professional.

"Oh, who is this?" She asked politely, looking at me.

"This is my girlfriend, Max. I brought her with me since she wants to get a job in babysitting. I hope it's not a problem." Fang smiled. I had to resist rolling my eyes. Fang _totally _had split personalities.

"It's not a problem at all!" She smiled as she walked up to us. "She is a very beautiful girl." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said shyly. She smiled even wider.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger." She turned to Fang. "She's a keeper."

"She sure is." Fang grinned down at me, causing me to smile back.

"Well," Val scurried back over to the stove. She pointed at it. "There are dinosaur chicken nuggets in the stove, juice in the fridge, and if the kids are still hungry, which they usually are, everything else is in the cabinets." Fang nodded.

"Got it."

"Which reminds me," She said and walked up to us. I stared back at her nervously. Her eyes looked straight at us, as if she was looking through us and into our souls. Needless to say, she looked _very_scary. "I know that you two are dating and like to do things that normal couples do, which is perfectly fine, but I trust that while you're here, you won't do anything you're not supposed to do."

"We won't. I promise." I said quickly. Val suddenly smirked.

"But if you do," She wiggled a finger in our direction. "Don't forget to use protection!" She said and winked. I gaped at her as I felt myself blush beet red.

"What?" I heard Fang blurt out. I peeked up him. He had a tiny blush on his cheekbones.

"I know! I was a teenager once!" She laughed. "Oh, well, I should get going. Kids!" She called up the stairs. I suddenly heard feet bounding down the stairs. Three girls came down. First, was a short African American girl, with crazy curly brown hair who looked about thirteen years old. Standing next to her, was a Hispanic girl who looked about the same age as her. She had long, dark, shiny hair that flowed off of her shoulders. They both looked like the total stereotypical girly girl. Their lips and eyes looked almost glossy, meaning that they had been playing with makeup and had about a million bracelets pieces of jewelry on their body.

"Are you leaving?" I heard a small voice say. I looked down and almost melted from all the cuteness. It was a little girl, about six years old, with tiny blonde pigtails bouncing off her head every time she moved. She was wearing a light pink sundress and sparkly pink shoes.

"Yes, sweetie. I have to go to work." Val said as she bent down to kiss her forehead. The girl began to tear up.

"I don't want you to go." She whined.

"It's okay. Fang will be here to play with you." All the girls' heads snapped over to us. They all gasped.

"Fang!" The littlest one squealed. She immediately dashed over to us and jumped into Fang's arms. I couldn't help but let a small smile graze my lips. I never thought that anything could make Fang look any hotter than he already was, but I guess I was wrong.

"Okay, I really have to go. Bye girls! Tell your brother I said bye." She kissed both of their cheeks before rushing out the door.

"You brought a girl?" The Hispanic girl asked. Fang laughed slightly.

"Yeah. I did." He turned to me, waiting for me to introduce myself. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Max." I said, smiling at them.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The African American girl asked, suddenly all giggly.

"Yep." Fang answered.

"Oooh!" The girls giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"So, what are your names?" I asked them. I really _really _wanted these kids like me.

"I'm Nudge!" The African American girl giggled.

"And I'm Ella!" The Hispanic girl beamed. We all turned to the little girl who still held onto Fang for dear life.

"I'm Angel." She said shyly before hiding her face in the crook of Fang's neck. Oh my god, she was too cute.

"Nice names." I commented. "But I really shouldn't be saying anything since I have the name Maximum. I mean, what kind of name is _Maximum_?"

"Maybe it means that your prettiness is to the maximum!" Nudge piped. I blushed.

"Thanks, but I doubt it." I said. What's up with everyone and their compliments? It's not like I don't appreciate it or anything, but really? I really wasn't the most gorgeous person on Earth. A little while back, people didn't even think that I was a girl! And now I have people telling me that I'm _beautiful _and _pretty_. What the heck?

"Well, we're going back to our room." Nudge said. Ella suddenly gasped.

"Max, do you want to come too?" She almost screamed. Nudge nodded quickly.

"Um." I turned to Fang to find him smirking.

"You should go. I bet it'll be fun. Right girls?" I glared at him. He was no help whatsoever.

"Yeah! Super fun! I promise! Pretty please?" Ella begged. I sighed.

"I guess." I mumbled. They began to squeal.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

"Let's go!" Nudge grabbed my arms and began to drag me upstairs. I quickly looked over my shoulder at Fang. He grinned at me and winked.

"Our room is really nice!" Ella said as we walked up the stairs. Nudge nodded in agreement. I looked to my left and looked through a door that was slightly ajar. It was a pink room, with butterfly decorations on the walls. The bed sheets and pillows were a light shade of pink and had a whole bunch of butterflies on them. And basically, the rest was just...pink. That room _had_to be Angel's.

"It's right here!" Ella shouted and gestured to a room with her hands. I looked around. It definitely reminded me of Nudge and Ella. It was very, early teens. Like _just _leaving middle school. It was a light pink room with a bunch of colorful frames above a large cream colored desk. Up against the wall, there was a white bed. My eyes widened as I looked under it. There was a bed that slid right from under it, making it land on the floor. But my favorite part of the room was the pair of wings that was right above the bed. I just couldn't stop staring at it.

"Do you like it?" Ella asked as she walked over to the beds. She sat on the one that was on the floor. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's great! Better than my room actually..." I trailed off as I stared around the room some more.

"So, what do you want to do? Oh! Do you want to do make overs? I'm _really_good at them!" Nudge said, jumping around. I cringed.

"I'm not really a fan of make overs."

"Okay. Um, you want to do quizzes from magazines?" Ella asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks. How about.. you paint my nails? Whatever color you want." I smiled as they began to squeal.

"Okay! Oh, I call the color purple!"

"I want baby blue!" They both ran over to a box and began to pick out colors. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Got it!" They sat in front of me and opened the nail polish bottles.

"So," Ella said. "How long have you and Fang been dating?"

"Almost a week." I watched as they began to put the polish on my nails. Nudge giggled.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" I grinned.

"Maybe."

"Is it nice having a boyfriend?" I gave them a small smile.

"Yeah. I mean, I've liked Fang for a really long time."

"So, what you're saying is that the person that you've liked for a long time, will eventually like you back?" Nudge said hesitantly. I stared at her, confused.

"Well, sort of. Why? Do you like somebody?" I asked. Ella giggled.

"Oh, yeah she does!"

"Who is it?" I asked, grinning. Nudge bit her lip.

"It's Sam Evans." She muttered. My eyes widened.

"San Evans?" I choked out.

"Oh, I know! I'm such an idiot!" She suddenly wailed and stuffed her face into a pillow.

"No! You're not an idiot!" I said quickly. "You actually fixed everything!"

"What?" She lifted her head from the pillow.

"Okay, there's a rumor going around that Sam and I are dating."

"There is?" Ella asked. I nodded. "But don't they know that you and Fang are dating?"

"No, they don't. See, Fang and I agreed that we're going to keep our relationship a secret. But I'll tell you more about that later. Anyway, if Nudge and San date, no one will think that Sam and _I_are dating!"

"But, Sam's older than me. He won't like someone younger than him." Nudge said.

"Age doesn't matter. Fang's a year older than me. Since Sam is fifteen and you're almost fourteen, it'll be just like Fang and I! God, this is great!" I exclaimed. Nudge cracked a smile.

"You think it will work?" I nodded quickly.

"Sure it will! I'll talk to him for you!"

"Oh Max, you're the best!" Nudge ran up and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had. I laughed.

"No problem."

"I'm hungry." Ella said suddenly.

"Me too. Let's go." Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs with Ella trailing behind us. When we got downstairs, we were hit with possibly the cutest thing on the Earth.

"More tea King?" It was Fang and Angel, playing on the floor of the living room. Fang had a crown on his head and a cape over his shoulders, while Angel had on a Princess dress. There was a small tea set in the middle of them.

"I sure would Princess." Fang grinned at Angel as she began to pour imaginary tea into his cup. I covered my mouth to stop myself from saying something. Unfortunately, Nudge _didn't _cover hers.

"Fang, I'm hungry." He looked up and smiled.

"Okay, let me get the food out." He got up and walked into the kitchen without even taking off the crown and cape.

"Hi Angel! What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"I was having a tea party with Fang!" She exclaimed. "Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks." Ella said. "Nudge and I are going to eat." And with that, they walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, you can come!" Angel ran up to me and grabbed my hand. We walked over to her and Fang's spot on the floor.

"I like your dress." I said, smiling. She smiled back at me.

"Thank you. Do you want to wear one too?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, Angel. I'm not really a big fan of dresses." Her jaw dropped.

"You don't like dresses?" She gasped. I crinkled my nose.

"Nope."

"Oh. Well then, here!" She gave me a crown. "You can be the queen!"

"Okay." I put the crown on my head. "How does it look?"

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands. "Do you want some tea?"

"Of course I would." As embarrassing as it was, it felt really good to just let go and be a kid again. Like I could just forget about all of my problems and have fun.

"Mm. This tea is delicious!" I grinned at Angel after putting my cup down.

"I know! It's very sweet!" Angel said and nodded. I smiled at her as Fang came from the kitchen.

"Come on, Angel. You have to eat dinner." He said, holding out his hand.

"Okay Fang! I'll be right back Max!" She ran over to Fang and took his hand. I stood and followed them into the kitchen.

"Hi Max!" Ella said from her seat. Next to her, Nudge waved.

"Hey guys." I said. I looked over at the other side of the table. It was Gazzy. He was sitting there eating his dinosaur chicken nuggets with green goo stuck in his hair.

"You want some?" I turned to see Fang gesturing to a plate of dinos. I wales over to where he was standing and grabbed the nugget that was in his hand.

"Don't mind if I do." I said and chucked it into my mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"You want it back?" I opened my mouth and showed him all the mushed up pieces of chicken.

"No thanks. You can have it." He suddenly heaved a huge, dramatic sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... I really wanted that chicken nugget." I laughed.

"Aww. I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek lightly. "Feel better?"

"No." He said and pouted. I kissed his nose.

"Now?"

"No." I gave him a long stare before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Now?" I whispered. He grinned.

"Much."

* * *

"I had fun." I said as Fang and I walked to his car. It was night time already. Val had come home after we put the kids to sleep, so she told us to go home.

"I told you it would be!"

**You like it? Love it? Sorry if i didn't do a good job on describing the bedrooms, I've never been good at that kind of stuff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(: More reviews give me inspiration!**


	13. Chapter 12

i am very disappointed in you guys. Four reviews?! Four?! I didn't have to update at all, you know! You could have at least told me something random, or just a, Good Job! I would have been happy with that. -.- I better get more this time. Pleaase.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

I instantly spotted Sam Evans as soon as I stepped foot into the Coffee House. He was sitting in a booth; book in hand, as his tortoiseshell eyes hardened every couple of sentences. He had agreed to meet me here after I called him yesterday, so I could talk to him and get him to date Nudge. I strolled over to him.

"Hey." He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hi Max. Oh, please sit." He gestured to the seat next to him.

"Thanks. And also, thanks for coming."

"No problem." He said, shrugging. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah. About that….. Do you know who Nudge Batchelder is?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. I saw her at a party a couple weeks ago."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. I little bit."

"Was she nice? Do you like talking to her?" God, I felt like I was making him take a survey or something.

"Yeah. I mean, she talks a lot. But, you get used to it after a while." He shrugged. I grinned.

"That's great! How would you like to hang out with her sometime?" I asked and cocked my head to the side. He stared at me.

"You mean go out with her?" I nodded.

"Yeah. She's really nice and I'm pretty sure that she'd want to go out with you too." I shoved him lightly.

"Uh, you think so?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"I promise. She'll be ecstatic. So, will you go out with her?" He nodded slowly.

"I will." He said. I let out a tiny scream.

"Yes! Oh, she's going to be so excited!" He smiled.

"Cool. Here," He scribbled something onto a piece of paper. "Have her call me." I looked at the paper. _650-555-7624._ I smiled.

"Of course I will!"

"Great! Look, I gotta go. But, thanks for the help Max." He said, getting up. I grinned up at him.

"No problem." I watched as he walked out of the coffee shop. I couldn't believe it. I had gotten them together! My relationship with Fang would be safe! I leaned back in my seat. Man, I always knew that I was awesome, but I didn't know I was _this_ awesome. Okay, okay, I needed to stop. I was getting way too cocky.

"Ah. Home." I said, walking up to my house. I had yet to tell Nudge the news. I was just so _tired._ I stood at my doorstep, ready to open the door, when I noticed something. There was a car parked across the street. And it looked just like Dad's. But, it couldn't be. Why would be come to my house? I basically told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. Did I mean it? No. Did I say it _very_ clearly? Yes. So, why was he here?!

I shook my head, trying to block out those thoughts. There was no need to get myself worked up for nothing. I mean, I didn't even know if he was here or not! It could be just some random person, just going along with their day, not knowing that some insane girl was thinking about them and their car. Yes, that was it.

I opened the door and walking inside, dropping my jacket on the floor in the process. I dragged my feet along the floor as I walked into the living room. My eyes widened.

"Dad?" I gasped. I was right. He was there, sitting on _my_ couch. Touching _my_ couch with his butt. He gave me a small smile.

"Hi there, Max." I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." I glared at him as I crossed my arms. I know, I'm kind of being a jerk, but he deserved it. Sort of.

"I know. I should have thought about you when I had asked Brigid to marry me. You already have one parent that doesn't think about you, you don't need another one." He said and stood. "But, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He was saying that….No. That would be too good to be true.

"I called off the wedding." He said simply. My jaw dropped.

"You did?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Uh huh. I couldn't go through with it if you didn't want me to." A smile began to graze onto my lips.

"You are the best dad in the world!" I ran and hugged him. He laughed.

"Glad to know you think that again." I suddenly let go.

"But, what about Brigid?"

"What about her?"

"You were happy. I made you two break up. Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"Look, Max, it doesn't matter if I was happy or not. All the matters, is that my little girl still thinks that I'm the best father in the world." He ruffled my hair. "Besides, being happy is overrated."

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Anything for you, kiddo." I smiled. I had gotten my dad back.

**Sorry it's so short. But at least there were some good things in there.**

**Like I said before, I want more reviews. Here, I'll give you a topic or whatever: Have all of you read the book before last, Angel? I haven't. Too depressing. There! You have something to talk about!(:**

**PLEASE UPDATE! YOU HAVE A TOPIC!**


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Oh my god, when I say I want reviews! I get reviews! Man, you guys are awesome! That means that you should keep up your awesomeness and review again! And for all you people that say that Jeb's too nice, I wanted him to be nice. He's totally out of character. Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Max P.O.V.

"I'm thinking about telling my parents." Fang said as he stroked my hair, almost putting me to sleep. Keyword: almost.

"What?" I mumbled, raising my head a bit.

"I'm thinking of telling my parents. About us." I suddenly sat up.

"What? Why?" He sighed.

"It's just that, ever since you and your dad started talking, you've been telling him about 'us'. I want to be able to tell my parents too." I sighed.

"Fang, if your parents aren't going to be happy about it, why upset them? I mean, they could do something terrible! They could make you move or something!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"I know. I just feel like they should, you know? I want them to be able to be happy for us." He muttered, snuggling his head into my shoulder. I smiled sadly.

"They would be happy for us. If I was just a different person." I stared at the floor, almost begging it for answers. Why couldn't they just like me? I made Fang happy! That should be the only thing they should be worried about! The happiness of their child!

"Max!" Fang's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" He cocked his head to the side, looking interested. I grinned.

"About how sexy your hair looks pushed back." I said before we both burst out laughing. It was something we always laughed at. I still remember the day we first heard it. It was a couple years back, Iggy and I had slept over at J.J. and Fang's house. It was late, but we still wanted to watch a movie. So, J.J. had decided to watch Mean Girls. Iggy and Fang had complained the whole entire time, but when we got to watching it, all of us were cracking up. At the part where Regina says, "Your hair looks so sexy pushed back", Fang and I started laughing. Iggy and J.J. looked at us crazy and told us it wasn't even funny. But, I guess we did. And from then on, it was just kind of our little inside joke.

"Ah. That never gets old." Fang said after catching his breath. I nodded.

"Yes sir, it doesn't. Hey, did you know that-"I was cut off by the door opening. I turned to see J.J. standing by the door.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerily, waving her hang back and forth. I smiled.

"Hi J.J. Where were you?"

"I was at Iggy's house. He showed me a bomb he made." She shrugged. I nodded.

"Oh. Have you been going to Iggy's house all week?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. We've just been hanging out. No biggie." She said.

"Ah. Well, next time you see him, tell him I said hi." She smiled.

"Sure!" She said before running into the kitchen. I turned back to Fang.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"What was what?"

"She's hanging out with Iggy! No one hangs out with Iggy unless they're insane!" I whisper yelled.

"You said yourself that J.J. was crazy, this just proves it. Besides, you used to go to my house." He rolled his eyes.

"And look where we are! We're sitting on the couch, cuddling! Don't you think that'll happen to them?" Fang sighed.

"If it does, it does. Leave it alone."

"But Fang-"

"Max. Let it happen on its own! Don't meddle!" He whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't meddle in other people's relationships." He smiled as J.J. came back into the living room with a sandwich.

"Hey. Move!" She ran up our couch and began to squishing herself in-between us.

"J.J.! What are you doing?" I shrieked as she almost sat on my lap.

"I don't enjoy all this cuddling and cuteness. It's gotta before I explode." She grumbled, finally getting into a comfortable spot.

"Then, why don't you leave?"

"I can't! You have free food!" She exclaimed before biting into her sandwich. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not free for me, you know. I have to pay for it."

"Well, I ate all of Iggy's food, so I needed more." I looked behind J.J.'s back to see Fang glaring at me lightly, meaning that I should probably keep my mouth shut. But I didn't want to! I wanted to know if they were together or not! What's the problem with that? I was only trying to help out my closest friends! What's so wrong with that? Hm?

"So, J.J., what did you and Iggy do at his house?" I asked, deciding to just ask a question. It wasn't too obvious, right?

"Uh, we just hung out in his room. He taught me how to make a bomb!"

"Oh lord, help us all." I heard Fang say. I laughed.

"So, that's it?" She nodded.

"Yeah. We didn't do much. Just ate candy, made bombs, and watched T.V." I frowned.

"So, it wasn't fun?"

"Oh, yes it was! It's better than hanging out with you guys, and your faxness!" She shouted.

"Faxness?"

"What the heck is faxness?"

"Faxness. Fang and Max. Mixed together. Iggy and I made it up." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did." I leaned back in my chair, thinking. Now, that might have not been _too _much information to say that they're dating, but it didn't mean that they didn't like each other. I think that they'll end up together. I just that…. Feeling. Man, I should just have couple's therapy or something! I mean, I'm in my own relationship, I helped out Nudge with hers, and I'm currently trying to fix J.J.'s! I know, I'm a good person.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as the phone rang. I stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello Maximum. It's your mother."

**Oh snap! Max's mom is back! What'll happen?! I don't know! Just kidding, I do. **

**Did you see I added some Jiggy up in there? You know, J.J. and Iggy! Heh. And I also put FAX!**

**You guys want another topic? Okay, um, what is your other favorite couple besides Fax? I'd have to say, Eggy. Or Mylan. NO, NOT MAX AND DYLAN! NO! It's Maya and Dylan. So they'll leave Max and fang alone...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE ANOTHER TOPIC!**


	15. Chapter 14

Hi! I meant to write this chapter yesterday, but I had read Angel for the first time. Let me tell you,. I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything. I read the ENTIRE book in one sitting and was freaking out the whole time. James Patterson is a cruel, cruel man who likes to see his fans suffer -.- He seriously needs to get his stuff together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

I froze as I heard my mother's voice travel through the phone.

"Hello? Maximum? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. I am." I said. Why was she calling me? She said she wouldn't be back for at least a few months!

"Finally. So, the trip was cut short. This means that I'll be coming home in a couple hours or so. I expect the house to be clean, the clothes washed, and food on the table. Is that clear?" I gaped at the phone.

"All that?" I squeaked. "In a couple hours?"

"Yes. And it better be done." She growled before hanging up. I stood there, shocked, when Fang and J.J. came into the room.

"What was that all about?" J.J. asked.

"My mom is coming home." Their eyes widened.

"What? But I though she wasn't going to come home for months!"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"The trip was cut short." I shrugged. "And it seems that she wants me to do everything. I have to clean, cook, _and_ do laundry!"

"Oh, my god! Well, you better start working! It takes a while to do those things!" J.J. shouted. I put my hands on my hips.

"What? You're not going to help me?"

"Why should I have to help? You have Fang! He's a muscle!" Fang grinned.

"That is true." He said as he flexed his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"J.J., you have to clean because you messed up the house the most with Iggy. You guys make a mess every time you come here." She groaned.

"Fine. But, we better get started. I want to finish so I can go hide at Iggy's. _He_ doesn't make me clean." I scowled.

"Let's go then. Uh, Fang you can cook because I don't want you touching my laundry." He laughed. "J.J., you can do the laundry. I'll clean."

* * *

I laid my head on Fang's shoulder, exhausted. I heard J.J. groan from the other side of the room.

"I have never been so tired…..in my entire life." I snorted.

"Really? You only did laundry. I had to clean the entire house."

"Max! Shut up!" She shouted.

"I have a whole bunch of food all over my shirt." Fang said, looking down.

"Gross. You should change." My nose wrinkled as I stared at it. He nodded.

"I should.: He stood and walked upstairs.

"Don't make a mess!" I shouted after him.

"No promises!" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Before I could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Oh no. It was Mom. _Great. _

"Go get it!" J.J. whispered. I pouted slightly as I went to open the door. I really didn't want her to be here so soon. I opened the door.

"Hi." I greeted her. But, I guess she choose to not have noticed and walked inside.

"Go get my bags. I'm very tired." Oh yeah. _She_ was tired. I had to clean the entire house!

"Sure." I walked outside to see her two bags of luggage. Why she needed two bags? I had no idea. I usually just use one small one. I grabbed them and began to pull them into the house. The minute I walked into the house, I wished I hadn't left.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" My mom was standing in front of Fang, looking genuinely upset.

"Uh, Mom?" She turned to me.

"Oh, you brought the bags in. Just put them anywhere. Now, why is this boy in our house?"

"Well, I brought him here b-because…" I looked around nervously. I happened to look at the stove. "He taught me how to cook! Yep! That's why he's here." I nodded a couple times.

"Oh. That better be the only reason he was here." She glared at us and left the room, going into the kitchen.

"That was close." I said, wiping a bead of sweat off of my forehead. Fang nodded.

"Are we going to tell her?" He asked in a low voice. I sighed.

"I don't know. Probably. She'll find out anyway." J.J. suddenly jumped out from behind a plant and stood beside me.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. Fang?"

"Yeah. I think I will." He turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry. But I don't think your mom wants me to be here." I nodded.

"It's okay. I'll see you soon." They smiled and walked out the door.

"Maximum!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come here!" I walked into the kitchen. "Who was here while I was gone?"

"Fang, J.J. and Iggy. That's it." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. You people and your ridiculous names. Anyway, what's going on between you and that Fang boy?" I bit my lip. She knew.

"Uh…." I trailed off.

"Are you two in a relationship?" My eyes widened. Bingo.

"Um…."

"So, you are." She nodded. She had a strange look in her eye, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Why don't you go run upstairs? Fix your hair? Just go do something."

"O-okay." I stuttered as I walked out of the room. What was that?! My mom has _never_ asked me to go fix my hair! She was up to something, I knew it. I just had to find out what.

**O.O Was it good? I tried really hard. **

**Anyway, I have the next chapter done. WHICH MEANS! That if I get at least 10 or more reviews, I shall upload it! You have no topic! Just REVIEW!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TODAY!**


	16. Chapter 15

Hi. I just finished Nevermore. Sadness. It's over. I can't even... whatever. Anyway, I didn't get 10 reviews yesterday, I got nine. Sorry. I don't even know if I could do it if I got 10. I finished the book in four hours!FOUR FREAKING HOURS! Then I got sad and went to bed. Anyway, before I bore you with all my problems, why don't you just read? Yeah. Good idea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

I know that spying is wrong. And I know that my mom hates when I do it. But I had to find out what the heck was wrong with my mother.

I silently crept down the stairs, straining my ears to hear anything I could. I heard my mom's voice. She was speaking very quietly, almost like she knew I was trying to listen.

"Well, Anne, I'm telling you, it's true." Anne? If couldn't be Anne like Fang's mom, right?

"Uh huh. Well, I am as disappointed as you are. I just cannot believe it." What was she disappointed about? I heard her sigh.

"Well, I think that the only thing that's appropriate to do in this situation is to tell Maximum and Fang that they cannot see each other anymore." My breath caught in my throat. She had called his parents. She had told them we were dating.

"Yes. I think we should." I couldn't listen to it anymore. I began to walk quickly upstairs. I paced around my room. I had to do something. I couldn't let them break us up. This was the only time I was _really _happy.

"Okay, think." I muttered to myself. I stopped as I stared at the window. It was my only chance. I ran up to the window and opened it. _It doesn't seem that far down. _ I thought as I looked down.

"Maximum!" Mom yelled. I turned back to the window and began to climb down. "Maximum!"

"Coming!" I shouted back, just so she'd leave me alone. I finally made it through the window and jumped, landing on my butt. I stood and started to run to Fang's house. He should know what's going on.

As I walked, I suddenly heard shouts coming from his house. It sounded like… Fang's mom. Oh god. I ran across the street and up to his house, the yells growing louder. Before I did anything, the door burst open to reveal J.J.

"Oh hey Max. Look, you should really go I don't think it's good that you're here-"

"YOU!" I turned to see Fang's dad pointing his finger directly at me. "YOU DID THIS!"

"DON'T YOU START ON HER!" I heard Fang roar. He was looking furious, almost terrifying. I looked back at him fearfully. I had never seen fang this angry before.

"You ruined everything!" Fang's mom, Anne, shrieked. I couldn't help but ignore the prickling feeling in my eyes as tears filled my eyes. I could see Fang's face soften out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't want you to go near my son. Ever again!" Anne glared at me.

"Mom-"

"Listen to your mother." His dad snapped. He turned to me. "You listen to me. I will not have my son dating a girl like… you. So, you better stay away." I looked back at him, tears almost falling over the edge.

"I understand." I whispered. "I'll stay away from him." And without another word, I turned around and walked away.

"Max! Wait!" I heard Fang yell. I ignored it as the tears began to fall. They were rolling down my cheeks as I made it to my house. My mom was waiting outside the door.

"Oh, Maximum." She sighed. "I'm so very sorry. You must feel terrible-"She was trying to be sympathetic. She had no idea that I had heard her basically ruining my life.

"I hate you." I interrupted her. She looked at me, shocked.

"What did you just say?"

"I hate you. I hate everything about you. You are a terrible mother." I glared at her and pushed her aside, making my way to my room. The minute I stepped inside and closed my door, I burst into tears. I sat on the ground, chocking out heartbroken sobs.

My life completely, and utterly, sucked.

**Kind of short. I know. Sad ending. 'Cause I was feeling sad and something bad had to happen!** **I seriously hate Max's mom. ****I didn't know I could make a monster like her. And for you people to know, I made her like that! She's supposed to be kind of scary!**

**I shall be writing the next chapter as you are reading this!**

**Uh, topic? Huh. How about... REVIEW! JUST REVIEW! Try to make me feel better about reading the last book or something! I don't know.**

**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY HAPPINESS!**


	17. Chapter 16

Hey there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really been in the mood for writing. Sorry :\ Anyway, i have a good chapter for you! It's a little mushy, but I think we could all look past that! Read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Max P.O.V.

"Max, can I come in?" I heard J.J. ask from the other side of my bedroom door. I sighed as I threw my covers off of my body. I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Hi." I said in a quiet groggy voice. I had spent the entire night crying, so my voice sounded weird. J.J. cringed.

"God, you look terrible." I snorted.

"Thanks J.J. You always know what to say." I trudged over to my bed and threw myself onto it.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I felt her sit beside me. "You should talk to him. He's a mess without you." I knew exactly who she was talking about. Fang. I hadn't talked to him all day. I missed him so much. He had tried calling me about fifteen times, but I refused to answer. I just couldn't.

"I can't talk to him." I felt my eyes sting as tears began to form. "You know why I can't."

"Who gives a rat's fart about my parents?" J.J. exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "Don't let them stop you!" I laughed lightly.

"Thanks J.J. But I don't think they'd appreciate me dating their son after I was told not to." She frowned.

"Is that all that's stopping you? Man and I thought that you were Maximum Ride, the girl who didn't let anything get in your way. That's the girl I used to know, at least." J.J. shrugged and stood.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. How could she say that?! Just because I'm a little more emotional than I was a couple years ago, doesn't mean I've gone soft or anything.

"Max." She sighed. "When we were younger, you used to say that you could do anything 'cause you were Maximum Ride and you did everything to the maximum. Lately, it's been like you doubt yourself. Like you might do something wrong every time you stand up for yourself. "She said and scoffed. "When did anything stop you? Never."

"Come on." I got off of my bed and stood in front of her. "I am still like that." J.J. rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Listen, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't just give up on my brother just because my parents don't want you to. I mean, out of all the times our parents don't want us to be doing something, you choose now to listen?" She laughed before looking at me seriously. "Just…. As cheesy as it sounds, listen to your heart. If you like or even _love_ my brother as much as it seems, you shouldn't let anyone get in the way of your relationship."

"I-" J.J. just patted my shoulder and walked out, leaving me standing in the middle of my room, not knowing what to do.

"Follow your heart." I muttered myself as I paced around my room. "Follow you heart." I suddenly stopped pacing as I made my final decision. I was going to tell them that I didn't care. That I didn't care if they didn't want me to date fang because I want to and that's all that matters. I was going to be fearless. Just like J.J. wanted me to be.

I ran down my stairs and out the door in a rush. I needed to get there as fast as possible. My relationship with Fang was at risk. The minute I got outside, I skidded to a stop. My mom was sitting on Fang's porch with his parents. I heaved a heavy sigh and began to walk over to the house. It was only a matter of seconds before they realized I was there.

"What are you doing here?" His mom demanded. I held my head high.

"I want to talk to Fang." I said proudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang's face appear in the window before going away in a flash.

"Well, we specifically said that you couldn't talk to him, didn't we?" She glared at me. I glared back at her.

"It seems so. But the thing is…I don't care!" They looked at me shocked. "Yeah. I don't care if you think that Fang and I shouldn't see each other anymore." Fang's dad stood.

"Don't you dare-"

"Max." I turned to see fang standing in the doorway. His hair was looking messy and he looked like he hadn't slept. Basically, he looked like how I looked. Which was a mess if you still don't understand.

"Hi Fang." I smiled. He immediately started talking.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let any of this happen. I should've-"

"Fang." I interrupted him. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay." He grinned.

"I'm glad." I looked over to see Fang's parents, my mom, Iggy (who must've shown up earlier), and lastly, J.J. She smiled at me before giving me a thumbs up. She said it was her way of saying that she 'still approved of my awesomeness'. I still had no idea what that meant, but this time, I really didn't care.

Before even thinking about the fact that Fang's parents were there, I reached out and cupped Fang's cheeks before smashing my lips onto his. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt Fang smile into the kiss.

"Woo! Yeah Fang! Get some!" I heard Iggy yell in the background followed by J.J.'s laughs. I felt Fang pull away.

"My parents are watching." He whispered as he laid his forehead on mine. I grinned widely.

"Let 'em watch." I said before grabbing his face and kissing him again.

**...WAS THAT GOOD?! THEY'RE TOGETHER NOW!**

**J.J. is such a good friend. I loved writing everything she said(: **

**Sadly, the next chapter is the last chapter. Aww. I know. I'm sad too. Anyway, you should review! I'm going to try to update today, but I need motivation! Pretty please? It's the only day I have available. I'm going camping tomorrow, so I won't be able to write for a while. Bleh.**

**UPDATE! PLEASE?! i'LL TRY TO UPDATE TODAY!(: **


	18. Another Author's Note Please Read!

**PLEASE READ!**

**I know, I hate Author's Notes just as much as the next person, but please, hear me out.**

**Now, I know that you guys have been waiting for the next chapter for a while, and I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. It's just….. I have been a little stressed about school and I was freaking out over it, so I couldn't really write.**

**Anyway, I was thinking, do you think that this story would be fine without an epilogue? I mean, is it able to go without one?**

**Please review and tell me if you think I should still write one! I don't want to write it if you think I don't need it.**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**


	19. HELP ME!

**Hi.**

**I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I just have no inspiration. I know that you guys want an epilogue, but I can't do it.**

**BUT BEFORE YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE THE STORY LIKE THIS, THINK AGAIN!**

**I've had a crazy idea. I dunno if it'll work, but I think it'll be easier on all of us. **

**I was thinking, what if one of you wrote the epilogue? **

**So... I would like any of you who think you could write an awesome epilogue for me, to private message me the chapter. I was thinking review, but that'd be too hard.**

**So message me! I really don't care if it has any mistakes. I really don't. If I think it's sweet and perfect, I'll just edit it myself if I have to!**

**Please message! For the sake of everyone who loves this story and wants a good ending!**

**MESSAGE! **


	20. Epilogue

Hi. I know it's been a while. A long while. I'm sorry I made you wait this long. School's had me really busy, so I didn't have much time to write. But it's here! IT'S RIGHT HERE! THE LAST CHAPTER! I know some of you are sad, and I am too, but at least you'll know how it ends!

I EXPECT MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS!

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

"Maximum Ride! What on _earth _were you thinking? I mean, honestly! Have some respect for your mother! If I tell you something, you obey me. My word is _law!_" My mother shouted at me. We were in our living room, after she had dragged me out of the Ride's house, apologizing profusely for her daughter's "lack of manners". Psh. As if.

"Mom-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me, Maximum! Not after you played that little stunt of yours! What the hell were you thinking?! Did you want to ruin my reputation? Do you want your mother to look like a fool?" I couldn't take it anymore. I took a deep breath. And let out everything I had been holding in.

"You know what? _No_! I am sick and tired of you ruining everything! Honestly! Can't I have _one _good thing in my life? Can't I have _something_ that makes me happy? Or do you just not want me to be happy?"

"That is not true!" My mother said.

"Oh, really? Dad isn't here. And it's your fault. It's all your fault! But with him not here, you somehow think it's _okay_ to treat me like this. Like I'm some sort of monster! Or I'm a mistake! Well, guess what? I'm not! You are the only person that thinks that! _Grow up Mom_. I did, a long time ago. Maybe now you'll realize how pathetic you are. Ruining the one thing I could even come close to leaning on? Really? I don't know what I ever did to you, but for whatever it was- I'm _sorry_. Okay? I don't want this continuous fighting and hiding things and all the other crap going on."

By the end of my rant, I was close to tears. I mean, if you had just told your mother who was horrible to you, but you loved her anyway, wouldn't you cry, too?

She suddenly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. And it conveyed a lot of things. It said she was sorry, that she wanted to start over, that she knew she needed someone else to lean on, even if it was me and sometimes I wouldn't be able to understand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

THISISALINE

"Fang," I called out. He was sitting on his porch steps, picking at the fading paint. He raised his head to show that he heard me, and scuffed the pavement with his shoe.

"I talked with my mom,"

He sighed. "So I've heard." I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Your mother called while you were walking over here, apparently."

"And?" I prompted. He was taking forever to get to the point, so I sat next to him. I took his hand in mine and gently traced the back of it.

"We're okay," Fang finally said. He looked at me, and gave me a full-out grin. "Everything's okay."

Ten years later(:

"You're sure you can babysit tonight? 'Cause if you can't, I would understand-"I stood in my dark blue dress, silently freaking out, as Angel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Max. I am sixteen years old. I'm pretty sure I can babysit a four year old with no problem." She scoffed.

"If you say so…." I trailed off. "But still remember to be careful! Ari might say he can handle it, but he won't be able to and will just hurt himself." Angel nodded.

"Will do. I'll keep an eye on him." She smiled. "But don't worry about him. I mean, you should 'cause he's your kid and everything, but try and just focus on you and Fang's date. Focus on being in love."

"Thanks sweetie." I said and pulled her into a hug. I let go and looked her in the eye. "But if I find out that that Ryan boy was here, I'll find him. And kill him."

"He won't come over, I swear. I'm over him anyway." She said. I smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Feet began to thunder down the stairs, giggles synchronizing with them.

"Daddy! Put me down!" A familiar little boy's voice shrieked.

"Never!" I heard Fang laugh. I smiled as Fang came into view with a laughing Ari, who was hanging over his shoulder.

"Hello my loving husband!" I strolled over to Fang and pecked him on the lips. He smirked.

"Greetings, my darling wife!"

"Hi mommy!" Ari shouted, looking over his shoulder.

"Hi baby!" I held out my arms and grabbed him from Fang. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"So, what time are you guys leaving?" Angel asked, sitting down on our couch. I shrugged.

"Fang?"

"In a couple minutes, I guess. I wanna get there before it gets dark." Fang answered.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Angel asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang won't tell me. He says it's a surprise."

"And it is. Which means that I will not tell you until we get there." He told me.

"Whatever. Let's get going." Angel stood and began to walk us out.

"Mommy?" I looked down at Ari.

"Yes, honey?"

"Are you and Daddy leaving?" His eyes filled with tears. I glanced at Fang worriedly. He was always better at calming him down. But I'm pretty sure it was only because he was so calm and relaxed all the time.

"Come here, little guy." Fang muttered as he picked up Ari.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey there kid. Now, me and Mommy are going to go out for the night."

"Why?"

"Sometimes, mommies and daddies want to spend time together."

"And what do they do when they spend time together?" Ari asked, cocking his head to the side. My eyes widened and Fang stared up at me, his eyes looking horrified.

"Mommies and daddies like to…" I searched my brain for an answer. I couldn't tell him about what they _actually _do. Oh god no. I don't think he'd want to learn about how he was born just yet.

"Talk about how much they like being mommies and daddies!" Fang blurted out. It was followed by silence. I looked over at Angel and saw her covering her mouth to keep in her laughs. I had to agree. That was possibly the most ridiculous reason I have ever heard of in my entire life.

"They do?" Fang nodded.

"Yeah. So that's what me and Mommy will be doing."

"Oh. Okay!" Ari smiled wide.

"Well, see you!" Angel said. I nodded and sighed.

"Bye sweetie. I'll miss you both." Fang placed Ari on the floor.

"Bye Angel. Bye little man. We won't be gone for long."

"Okay! Bye Mommy and Daddy!"

"I love you." I kissed his cheek before Fang and I walked out the door.

"You think they'll be alright?" He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"They'll be alright. Come on, let's get going." We walked to our car and got in, Fang in the driver's seat. He started to drive, every once in a while glancing at me. I leaned against the window and let my thoughts take over.

So many things have changed since that day ten years ago. Everyone was older, more mature. Well, everyone but J.J. and Iggy. They were still as immature as they were years ago. They didn't have any kids (thank god. I would be afraid for those children), but they were both in a relationship. Sort of. They were basically friends with benefits. I had seen them make out hundreds of times (and possibly do other things that I don't know about), but I don't think either of them are ready for any kind of actual relationship.

Thanks to me, Sam and Nudge were happily in love. And get this- Sam even proposed! He did it a couple weeks ago. It was so sweet. Nudge had cried a whole bunch and so did Val. They are now scheduled to get married on March 21, of next year.

Ella and Gazzy weren't in relationships, but they both had such a successful career, that it really didn't matter. Ella had her own business, one where she designed her own clothes. And Gazzy had his own toy store. It was what they each wanted. Ella loved fashion and Gazzy liked…. Gazzy just liked either blowing things up or anything gross. And most kid's toys are gross anyway, so he loved doing that.

I forgot to mention Fang and I getting married and having a son, didn't I? Well, it all started six years ago, when Fang had asked me to marry him. It wasn't one of those cheesy ones where he was in front of my family or planned this giant dinner with doves and people singing. No. That is not the Fang that I love. He was more casual. We had taken a walk when he popped the question. It was any normal Sunday. But when he dropped on one knee, I knew that it was definitely _not_ a normal Sunday.

Our wedding was in the summer. It was in the late morning outside, the warm sun shining brightly onto the canopies, which hang above our heads. It was a simple wedding. I was dressed in my white strapless dress that flowed in the slight breeze. Fang was dressed in his usual attire; black. J.J. was my maid of honor; Iggy was Fang's best man. Nudge and Ella were my bridesmaids, Angel was my flower girl, and Gazzy was the ring bearer. Fang's parents had shown up. They weren't very happy about us getting married, but they still wanted to support Fang, I guess. Fang and I had said the traditional wedding vows. But, later, after the wedding, we read each other _our_ wedding vows. The ones we could read to each other by ourselves.

"Max." Fang had sighed. "I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as the wind blows. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I promise to love you every single day in your stinking life." There you have it folks, Fang's marriage vow.

"Fang." I gave him a watery smile. Yes, I had cried. "I love you so much. You are so perfect for me. No one else would ever, could ever so perfect for me. You are everything that I could possibly hope for, as a friend, boyfriend, and a husband. The way I feel about you makes any other feeling I have ever felt just seem washed out and wimpy. I love you with every cell in my body, every thought in my head, every bone in my body, every breath in my lungs. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the emotionless rock I call my love." He laughed as I leaned in.

"I love you, Mr. Walker." I whispered.

"And I love you, Mrs. Walker." He said before planting a small kiss on my lips.

Two years later, Ari was born. He was perfect in every way. He had Fang's eyes, dark and eerie, and my dirty blonde hair. Everyone loved him. He was the complete opposite of Fang; all he did was talk. He even talked in his sleep. Not like it mattered. I loved when he talked. He always seemed so happy and energetic. It was another thing that both Fang and I had done. But we had always said that he must have gotten it from being around J.J. and Iggy too much.

"Max." Fang's voice brought me back into reality. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." I looked behind Fang's shoulder at the scene. We were parked in front of the beach. It was only five, so the sun was only beginning to set.

"Why are we at a beach?" He grinned.

"It's the setting of our date."

"But," I said, looking down at my dress. "My dress isn't exactly appropriate for the beach." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Max, you're ruining it."

"Right, sorry."

"Come on, let's go sit." We hopped out of the car and walked, hand in hand, toward the beach.

"This looks like a great spot." I said, surveying our area. It wasn't as full as usual, but there were still people walking their dogs and playing in the water.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing , really." Fang shrugged. "I have food in our car, so we can have a picnic on the beach." I snorted.

"Wow Fang. You really know how to impress your wife. Plan a date with nothing planned. You're such a classy guy."

"I do have one thing planned." Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that?"

"To watch the sunset. I had to make sure we came here at the right time."

"Well, that does seem better than watching a dog walk its owner." I looked over my shoulder in time to see a dog running with its owner rolling on the ground as it ran.

"See? I am a classy guy!" Fang leaned back.

"Puh-lease. Not even close."

"Yes, I am classy. That's why you married me."

"No, that isn't why I married you." I snuggled into his side as the sun began to fall behind the clouds.

"Then, why did you marry me?" Fang asked quietly. I grabbed his hand and let a smile creep upon my lips.

"Because I love you and will for the rest of my stinking life."

**Aw. This was so sweet and cheesy. I love it! Ari's adorable! Angel is so much older!**

**And J.J. and Iggy are basically together. There. It's there. **

**Max and Fang's story :') So sweet. I nearly got a cavity writing it. **

**I'm gonna miss you guys. All of you who read this story. It's been great. I loved all the loving reviews and comments. I won't be writing for some time, I've got school to deal with. But, I leave you with this epilogue. The thing you have been waiting for. This is it.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!(: I'LL MISS YOU! **


End file.
